White Houses
by bratz7704
Summary: Sakura wants to leave the stress and misery of trying to live a perfect life behind her as she moves on from high school to college. Sasuke wants to just get through college so he can pursue a successful life. Their friends just want to have a good time. Here's to new beginnings. College.
1. Chapter 1

"**So I go, and I will not be back here again. I'm gone as the day is fading."  
It's a story about growing up, and moving on. **

**I do not own Naruto  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Her makeup was too thick on her thin face. Her arms were too toned for her petite form. Her hair was too tight for her liking.

"Sakura are you ready?" Sakura felt her dance instructor place their hand on her shoulder.  
"Mhm," Sakura gave a slight nod as she stood up, ready for her last performance before she would leave this place and move onto college. She shuffled her feet to the side entrance of the stage behind the curtain. Taking deep breaths, Sakura looked at her team behind her as they all gave her thumbs up and reassuring nods. Before Sakura could fully register what was going on, she took off onto the stage into a series of leaps and turns with her team following close behind. Giving the most incredible performance she could muster was the goal, and it was succeeded as she hit the ground from the final move. Sakura knew in that moment she had made it, made it through high school, made it through the straining practices, the tears, the blood, it was all success, and now she could move on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow Sakura, this is a lot bigger than I was imagining!" Sakura gave her mom a strange look before turning back to look at her dorm room. Sure it was decent size, but knowing the room she had once lived in back home, it did not compare.  
_'But I'm not back home, and I'm moving past all of that'_ Sakura reminded herself as she set her remaining bags down. The final goodbye with her mother came and went and next thing she knew she was laying on her bed wondering what the next step was.  
_'I just need to get out of here and go see this place,'_ with this thought, Sakura pushed herself off the bed and looked at her full body mirror behind her door. She wore jean shorts that showed off her toned legs from dance, alone with a pair of black flip flops and plain white v neck t shirt. Although she felt that she looked too simple to be leaving her room; maybe that was her problem from the past. She was scared to be too simple, but maybe too simple was a good thing.

Tying her long pink hair into a high pony tail, Sakura walked out into the hall way and inspected the surrounding. Just a normal dorm hall way, with a few students walking around. Some students had their doors open, welcoming anyone to step in and become friends. Some people already had 'Do not disturb' signs hanging up, those being the students Sakura knew she did not want to be around. Although she looked for change, she was interested in remaining a social butterfly. Being at the end of the hallway, she walked towards the other end, glancing into any open doors.

Realizing she was on a co-ed floor, Sakura felt a rush of nervousness hit her. She had a few boyfriends throughout high school but dance never allowed anything to become serious. Her main interaction with boys was through dance and that was all business, never talking about each other's personal lives. Finally she heard a high pitched female's voice from the upcoming room, the last door on this side of the hallway.  
"Tenten, how the hell can you even door that with a soccer ball?" Sakura peeked into the room to see a girl with long blonde hair staring at the other girl who was juggling the soccer ball with her knees.  
"Ino, maybe if you ever tried real sports in high school you would know how to do something like this to," the girl, who Sakura assumed was Tenten, replied as she let the ball drop to the ground. Sakura took a deep breath before lightly knocking on the door. Both girls turned to look in her direction and Sakura put on a big smile,  
"Hi! I live on the other side of the hallway and I'm new around here…so…" Sakura found herself not knowing where to go from that explanation. Luckily it seemed like there was no need to go on because both girls smiled and stepped forward.  
"Hi I'm Tenten and this is Ino," the brown hair girl said as shook Sakura's hand, "This is my second year at K-U. Ino and I were friends in high school so she's rooming with me her first year here!"  
"So did you two go to Konoha high school?" Sakura asked as she leaned onto the wall. She knew this would happen often, she had moved from Suna which was 5 hours away and knew that most Konoha high schoolers stayed in the city to go to the university.  
"Yes we did, there's a lot of us here actually from our friend group! We can introduce you to them if you want; we're meeting up for dinner!" Ino chirped into the conversation. Sakura smiled and just nodded.

Two hours had passed while Sakura spent time with Ino and Tenten in their room. She had learned that Tenten was captain of her high school soccer and basketball team and had a soccer scholarship was K-U. It explained her tall and muscular body. Ino was a cheerleader and was in student council during years of high school. She was the pure definition of girly girl, but Sakura could tell that she was going to appreciate both of the girls in her new found college life.

"Hey we should get going! Neji just texted me that they're heading to the Café," Tenten said as she stood up with a different kind of smile on her face.  
Sakura read through it and said the first thing on her mind, "So…Neji?"  
Tenten just sighed and looked back down at her phone, Ino answered for her, "Neji is Tenten's dream guy but she doesn't believe that he likes her. Although you'll see, it's quite obvious that he does!"

The three girls arrived to the college's Café in a few minutes. Sakura saw a group of people circled around the outside, they talked like they had known each other for years...  
_'Oh of course, they all probably went to high school together' _Sakura sighed on the inside, hoping she wouldn't stick out too much.

This plan failed as the first thing she saw and heard was a hyper blonde kid run out of the circle and shout, "Hey Ino, Tenten! Who's that new girl with ya!?" Sakura flinched as he just kept running towards them and stopped right in front of Sakura. Before anyone could say anything else he kept talking, "Hey! I'm Naruto and it's great meeting new people right?! Oh boy, I love college already!" Again before Sakura could reply, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, talking her ear off about how they were all friends from high school but he was sure she would fit right in if Ino liked her.

"Hey Naruto, how about you let the poor girl introduce herself," Sakura saw the owner of the voice. It was a tall skinny boy leaning against the building, with brown hair tied up in what looked like a pineapple shape. Everyone stopped chatting and turned to look at Sakura. Although she was used to all eyes on her, it was not normally in this situation. She felt her cheeks turn slightly pink before saying, "I'm Sakura and I'm from Suna…." Not knowing what else to say she gave a smile and looked at Ino and Tenten for help.  
"She lives down the hall from us! She's really cool," Ino said stepping forward, sensing the agony of awkward coming from Sakura.  
"Anyways, this is everyone Sakura!" Tenten said before pointing out everyone and introducing them. There was Neji, long brown hair and pretty bright eyes. Naruto, too hyper and loud but friendly, and that's all Sakura could really ask for. Shikamaru, pineapple hair and lazy genius…but definitely Ino's love interest. Then there was Sasuke, he seemed like he didn't have a care in the world to be there or a care to even be meeting Sakura. He gave her a slight nod but then continued looking down at the ground.

"This is going to be great everyone! Now let's go eat!" Naruto cheered loudly before entering the Café with everyone left to follow. Sakura slightly fell back before entering behind the group. She hoped this all worked out, she hoped this was going to be a new beginning. A fresh start.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope this was a good start! I'm really bored… I'm at tech school for the Air Force and I'm so bored all the time! So this is just something to do in my free time. Please support! (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura woke up in an unfamiliar room with a strange feeling in her stomach. She sat up quickly and opened the curtains only for her to remember she wasn't at home anymore. Sakura looked out the window at the campus filled with new and old students walking around, preparing for tomorrow's first day of this semester. She heard her phone buzzed and smiled when she saw the screen.

**Ino: Breakfast anyone? **

It was a group text to everyone that Sakura had met yesterday. Yes, last night had gone well as she met Ino and Tenten's friend group and she had managed to fit right in with everyone. Sakura hit it off with Naruto's hyper personality, once she got used to how straightforward he was. She knew how much Ino pushed Tenten to make a move on Neji, but she couldn't help but notice the way Ino leaned towards Shikamaru every time she would say anything to him. Although she had not had many boyfriends in her past, she knew what a crush looked like…and this was beginning to surpass it. Then there was Sasuke, a very good looking addition to this group. Dark hair, dark eyes, and a nice skin tone to match it all. He didn't say much and never showed too much emotion, at least from what Sakura had seen. Instead of smiling or laughing he would just smirk or shake his head. It made her wonder how long they had all been friends because he was still sticking around with this group even though it had seemed like he didn't match with them. Sakura's phone buzzed a few more times showing unknown numbers entering the group chat, everyone saying yes. Sakura typed a quick yes before changing.

Wearing white flip flops, white shorts, and a bright pink tank top that showed off her toned arms and highlighted her skinny stomach, Sakura decided it was a good enough choice. There was no reason for her to ever worry about how she looked but Sakura was a girl… and couldn't help but enjoy wearing tight clothes to remind herself that she is skinny and fit, and remind herself that it had to stay this way.

She walked out of her room and down the hall to Ino and Tenten's room, just in time for them to walk out of theirs.  
"Hey Sakura! How is your morning going?" asked Tenten, adjusting her brown sling bag as they made their way down the steps.  
"I just woke up…so great!" Sakura gave a bright smile and enjoyed the feeling of them walking outside and the hot sun pulling her into warmth.  
"UGH…" Sakura and Tenten both stopped walking to stare at Ino as she kept walking, looking down at her phone.  
"What's up with her?" Sakura asked Tenten, she could see the frustration building up in Ino.  
"Just Shikamaru drama, no big deal…" Tenten just shrugged her shoulders and they continued on after Ino.

Once again, the girls arrived to the small huddle of guys in their circle. They all had white 'to-go' boxes in their hands.  
"It's nice out, go get a breakfast to go and we can sit out here," Neji said when he noticed the girl's confused faces.

Sakura grabbed what she was used to eating, force of habit you could say. Apple, banana, and strawberry yogurt. As she checked out she was shocked to see Tenten and Ino's boxes. They were filled with French toast, biscuits, hash browns, and fruit.

'_Oh the carbs…' _Sakura couldn't help but think but she immediately tried shaking it off. No need to judge her new friends.  
"Woah Sakura, you know you can eat more than that right? You only had a salad at dinner last night to!" Ino said staring down at the objects in her hand.  
"No worries guys, I'm a dancer! It's just the way I eat!" The other two girls shrugged their shoulders but gave each other a secret look knowing they would have to watch over their pink haired friend.

Once everyone was outside they sat under a giant oak tree to be shaded from the heat, an oak tree that would soon become theirs, even though they didn't know it in that moment.  
"Sakura, top five things we would never guess about you, ready go!" Naruto suddenly announced loudly half way through the meal.  
"Uh...Why?" Sakura said after taking a small bite from her apple.  
"We all do it! It's a tradition of our friendship. You'll see ours through the time here but you might as well share some things!" Ino said leaning towards Sakura. Now everyone was staring and Sakura could feel the pressure. Keep the secrets that she always kept? Or move onto this new future like it was actually a new beginning?

Before answering she took a couple deep breathes, something that she always did before she was going to take a chance.  
"Well, I'm a dancer. A nationally ranked one at that. Second, I have a tattoo but it's in a secret place so good luck getting to see that. Third, I am guaranteed worse singer you will ever hear in your life but good news is that I suck so bad that I won't even sing in front of any of you…ever. Fourth, I like drinking, not in the alcoholic way, but I've been ready to come to college to get to do that every weekend. Fifth, I want to be a doctor!" That was the most raw things Sakura could think of in a short notice without getting too personal too soon.

"A future doctor that likes tattoos and alcohol? Interesting…" Tenten said nodding her head as if she approved of everything Sakura had just admitted to.  
"ANYWAYS, classes start tomorrow," Sakura said trying to get everyone's minds off the strange things she just admitted to.  
"Should we compare schedules?! Me and Teme have psychology together!"  
"Teme and I….Dobe," Sakura was shocked to finally hear Sasuke say more than one word.  
"How about we just leave it to surprises till tomorrow morning! I do not want to even think of classes yet," whined Ino before she stretched and got up, "Which by the way, it's 10 AM and I would go like to spend some time tanning before I proceed to do anything else. Shika, want to come watch the clouds next to me?"  
Shikamaru simply nodded even though Sakura could hear him mumble 'troublesome'. So strange that he would think something was troublesome but still do it. Sakura smiled to herself knowing why he would do that.

"I'm going to the gym," Sakura was shocked when she wasn't the only one to say that. She looked at Sasuke who had said that at the same time as her. Looking at him she then raised her eyebrow and asked, "Which gym?"  
Instead he shrugged his shoulders and then replied, "Maybe I'm just going to go for a run." He then got up and started walking away before anyone else could say anything.  
"Uh … rude?" Sakura said glaring at her back. Sakura was nice 99% of the time, but what had she even done to deserve that attitude?  
"Don't worry Sakura, he's like that with everyone! His work out time is just his own…" Naruto said.  
"Yeah we'll see about that…"

Sakura being the girl she was, changed into her old track spandex shorts and a bright blue running tank top. She waited behind a tree outside of the dorm where everyone was staying. Then she saw him, Sasuke coming out with silver basketball shorts and a black t shirt. He finished chugging his water bottle before throwing it away and running off in the opposite direction.

'_UGH he would go that way. Now I actually have to try…' _Sakura felt annoyance wash over her but that didn't stop her from running after Sasuke. It took a few minutes but then she was able to catch up to him. Once Sasuke was able to feel her presence he started glancing in her direction.

"Hn…annoying," he huffed out. Sakura would feel him starting to run faster but she picked it up as well.  
"Well I figured it would be lonely to go running alone, so here I am!" Sakura said with as much cheer as she could muster and gave a big smile. She was going to force this man to be friend, even if it meant running with him every day.

"This is my thinking time… MY time," Sasuke said as they turned a corner, leading onto a trail into a wooded area.  
"Oh come on, it's not like I was trying to make conversation with you, I promise I won't even bother you. I think you'll learn to like not running alone!" Sasuke started tuning Sakura out, not even sure himself if she said anything after that statement. He zoned out and ran. Three miles later they arrived back to the front of the dorms, and although Sasuke would never admit it, he was shocked Sakura could keep up the whole time.  
"Did you run a lot in high school?" Sakura said bending over to catch her breath before standing up straight and putting her hands on her head.  
Once again Sasuke just stared at her before making his awkward, "Hn" reply and walking off into the dorm. Sakura could feel herself getting more annoyed.

'_I just ran three miles with him…didn't even annoy him… kept up the whole time, and he STILL ignores me. What's with this loner?' _Sakura knew herself though, and she knew she wasn't going to give up. She never had that many close friends because of dance but she always had the urge to make sure everyone liked her. Getting this vibe from Sasuke that he didn't like her made her freaked out for whatever reason, which is why she was prepared to force this friendship upon him.

Classes begun the next day, the group didn't have everyone in a class together but every now and again Sakura was lucky to walk into a class to see someone she knew. Sasuke and Naruto in her psychology, Ino in her medical terminology, Neji and Tenten in her biology, and the rest she was on her own. The classes were difficult but Sakura found herself looking forward to the end of everyday where after class she would wait for Sasuke to go running and then join him. For the past week their runs were silent but she was ok with it, because she was hoping that he would get used to this. As soon as he would get used to it, he would eventually open up to her. These may have been empty hopes but Sakura wasn't going to give up…plus three miles a day at his speed? Talk about staying in shape. This is when Sakura started to feel it.

Sakura felt the addiction begin.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you like (: please review! Thank you! **


End file.
